L'erreur de trop
by Ccilia
Summary: léger JL, vu par Rogue. Léger spoiler du T7...et encore. Et si c'était Rogue qui avait permit, contre toute attente, de former le futur couple Potter ?
1. PDV de Séverus Rogue

Salut tout le monde.

Voici un petit one-shot qui m'est venu en tête ce matin, en terminant la lecture du tome 7.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout est à JKR, la génialissime auteur de l'univers d'Harry Potter, qui nous aura fait rêver avec ses aventures pendant toutes ces années.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

**L'erreur de trop…**

_Une sombre nuit de décembre. Une salle sombre et lugubre. Le froid, glacial et hivernal qui s'immisçait perfidement dans la pièce. Le silence pesant qui régnait sur les lieux était à peine troublé par le craquement des flammes des torches fichées au mur et le suintement de quelques gouttelettes qui glissaient le long des pierres du mur le plus proche avant de s'écraser dans un 'ploc' discret dans une petite flaque qui s'était formée à l'angle de la pièce, sur le dallage humide et grossier de la salle. Les quelques torchères dispersées dans la pièce éclairaient à peine les lieux, révélant une vingtaine de silhouettes sombres qui se tenaient debout, face à un autre individu qui, confortablement installé dans un haut fauteuil, les fixait tour à tour. Une lueur malveillante animait son regard rouge sang alors qu'il observait avec soin les personnes qui lui faisaient face, immobiles et silencieux, qui attendaient respectueusement, presque craintivement, qu'il prenne la parole. Un rictus malsain étira finalement sa bouche sans lèvres tandis que, de sa main gauche, il caressait presque amoureusement le long serpent qui était lové à ses pieds, la tête posée sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Finalement, le mage noir se leva. Un frémissement parcouru la ligne des jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui._

_« La peur, lâcha Voldemort dans un murmure à peine audible mais que tous perçurent aussi nettement que s'il l'avait crié. La peur est pour les faibles. »_

_Silence pesant, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approchait lentement des sorciers rassemblés devant lui. Un par un, il les étudia du regard, s'attardant, à de rares occasions sur l'un ou l'autre de ces prétendants au rang de Mangemort. Tous de jeunes gens, entre dix-sept et vingt ans pour la plupart. Tous se pensant apte à rejoindre ses troupes, à servir sous ses ordres._

_« Il n'y a pas de place dans mes troupes pour les faibles. » reprit posément le mage noir, de cette même voix mesurée._

_Toute l'attention de Voldemort se porta soudain sur un garçon maigre, au teint pâle, qui se tenait, tête basse, au milieu du groupe. Quelque chose dans son attitude éveilla l'intérêt du mage noir… Son plus proche voisin, sur sa droite, que Voldemort identifia comme le fils Mulciber, le gratifia d'un discret, mais parfaitement perceptible, coup de coude dans les côtes. Le garçon ne tressaillit pas, relevant simplement la tête. Le mage noir fut vaguement surpris par l'absence de toute expression sur son visage alors que, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son regard croisa celui du jeune homme, probablement encore scolarisé à Poudlard. Pas d'arrogance, pas d'air supérieur. Juste une étrange résignation qui voilait les iris noirs du garçon…_

_« Pourtant, vous qui vous tenez aujourd'hui devant moi, aspirez tous à rejoindre les rangs de mes Mangemorts, à servir notre cause. » commenta Voldemort en reprenant son inspection, tout en se promettant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce curieux garçon._

_Le jeune Mulciber jeta un regard en coin vers le mage noir, s'assurant du fait qu'il pourrait parler sans être entendu du sorcier, et fusilla son camarade du regard._

_« Ne refais jamais ça, Rogue, souffla-t-il. Le moment est mal choisi pour te mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dos, alors que notre avenir est entre ses mains. »_

_Son condisciple ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser à nouveau la tête, ses cheveux longs, ternes et graisseux, masquant son visage à la vue de l'autre garçon qui laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux. Mais Severus n'en avait, en cet instant, rien à faire : Il ne cessait de ruminer ses sombres pensées, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé un mois plutôt, à Poudlard. Un geste de trop de sa part. Un geste lourd de conséquence, qui l'avait conduit, en désespoir de cause, à suivre ses camarades de classe en ces lieux._

S S S S S S S S S S S

(_Poudlard, début novembre_)

Severus errait, comme souvent, en solitaire, dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Les autres Serpentard de septième année vaquaient à diverses activités dans le château, à commencer par Avery et Mulciber, qui, lorsqu'il les avait quitté, se rengorgeaient encore à qui voulait l'entendre dans leur Salle Commune, qu'ils allaient prochainement rallier la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus avait, lui aussi, reçu une lettre dans ce sens, le matin même, mais il n'y voyait guère de raison de s'en extasier. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que renforcer ses doutes. Qui plus est dans le contexte actuel où il ne pouvait plus trop compter sur l'aide de sa meilleure amie, la seule personne qui, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le considérait autrement que comme un Serpentard. Mais même elle avait finit par prendre ses distances envers lui, depuis le jour, de sinistre mémoire, où il l'avait traité ouvertement de Sang-de-Bourbe, après l'examen de Buse de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dès lors, leur amitié s'était brisée, au plus grand désespoir du Serpentard. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait encore d'échanger quelques mots, mais c'était toujours dans le cadre des réunions de Préfets, ou lorsqu'ils étaient assignés à un travail commun en Potions. Ces discussions restaient formelles, bien différentes des conversations qu'ils avaient pû avoir, Lily et lui, par le passé. Et ça lui faisait chaque jour un peu plus mal au cœur de savoir qu'elle s'était ainsi éloignée de lui… Au profit de ses camarades de classe, à elle, des élèves de Gryffondor, de la maison à laquelle elle appartenait.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il perçut des éclats de voix, au détour d'un autre couloir. Il se figea et jeta machinalement un regard autour de lui, à la recherche d'un endroit propice pour se réfugier, en réalisant que, de toute évidence, les personnes à qui appartenaient ces voix, venaient dans sa direction. C'était un réflexe, pris après des années à subir les mauvais tours des Gryffondor de sa promotion, les Maraudeurs. Il se tapit dans l'ombre d'une armure voisine, prêt à palier à toute éventualité. Il réprima un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les arrivants n'étaient autres que les Préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui rejoignaient l'escalier de Marbre. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il était, lui aussi, sensé se rendre à la réunion prévue ce jour-là en vue de planifier les festivités de fin d'année. Il attendit que le petit groupe soit sortit de son champ de vision pour quitter son refuge, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le couloir, occupé à farfouiller dans les poches de sa robe d'uniforme, à la recherche de son badge de Préfet qu'il avait, dans un moment d'inattention, oublié de fixer à sa robe ce matin. Il venait de mettre l'insigne à la place qui lui était dû, lorsque des nouveaux bruits de pas derrière lui, éveillèrent à nouveau sa méfiance. Il se retourna promptement, et se figea en découvrant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine, en croisant, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard vert émeraude de la jeune fille qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années désormais, sans jamais avoir osé le lui avouer. La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn avec qui il s'amusait, à qui il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur le monde magique dont elle ignorait tout, avant même qu'ils ne reçoivent leurs lettres d'admission à Poudlard. Sa seule véritable amie… Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable, près du lac, un an et demi auparavant. Son regard se posa alors sur le garçon qui accompagnait Lily et, cette fois, le Serpentard sentit une vague de colère sourde s'emparer de lui. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit _lui_, de tous les élèves de l'école, qui ait reçu le badge, tant convoité, de Préfet-en-Chef ? Lui qui se retrouvait, ainsi, chargé d'épaulé Lily dans ce rôle… Le tant méprisé et hait James Potter. Capitaine et Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Meneur, avec Black, de leur petit groupe de dégénérés. Préfet-en-Chef, suite à la défection de Lupin qui, en cours de sixième année, avait préféré renoncer à son statut de Préfet de Gryffondor… Démission qui avait permis à Potter de bénéficier, à son tour, de l'insigne. Potter : celui qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar, et cela depuis les premiers jours. Celui qui était la cause de tous ses maux à Poudlard. Celui qui lui avait 'sauvé la vie', l'année précédente, lorsque Black lui avait révélé comment accéder à la Cabane Hurlante. Celui qui lui avait fait perdre l'amitié de Lily. Celui qui éloignait résolument Lily de lui…

Lily lui adressa un sourire poli et jeta un bref regard en coin à son camarade de classe, guettant apparemment sa réaction.

« Rogue. » commenta simplement le Gryffondor en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le Serpentard réprima difficilement une moue haineuse alors qu'il adressait un simple signe de tête à l'attention des deux Gryffondor. Il remarqua alors que le Maraudeur portait le sac de la jeune fille en plus du sien, et qu'elle profitait pleinement de cette attention.

« Ne sois pas en retard à la réunion, Rogue. » lui rappela posément Potter alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sans plus de cérémonie.

Le Serpentard serra les poings, suivant du regard les deux Gryffondor, plus proches en cet instant qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été de toute leur scolarité. Severus n'appréciait guère la façon dont Lily s'était rapprochée de son plus grand rival, qu'elle avait pourtant exécré par le passé. Une haine sans précédent s'empara de lui, à l'égard du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Il ne lui laisserait pas Lily… Ca, c'était une certitude.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Trois jours durant lesquels sa colère, et sa détermination, n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Trois jours durant lesquels tout semblait s'être acharné sur lui. Ses condisciples de Serpentard ne cessaient de le presser de se joindre à eux pour tester leur aptitude à rentrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais, surtout… Surtout, chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, il la voyait, avec _lui_. Comme ça avait été le cas, ce jour-là, durant le déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle : Lily était assise parmi les autres élèves de septième année de Gryffondor, entre une de ses amies et Lupin et…en face de Potter. Celui-ci, alors que Severus observait la scène, s'était, à un moment, penché au dessus de la table pour lui dire quelque chose qui l'avait fait éclaté de rire. Avant, c'était avec lui qu'elle riait, qu'elle passait de bons moments… Pas avec Potter.

La veille, il les avait surpris à travailler ensemble à la Bibliothèque, échangeant aimablement quelques propos à mi-voix. Et, durant le cours de Potions, il avait aperçu Potter faire passer un message à la jeune fille, assise au premier rang, à la table voisine de Severus. Passé le premier moment de surprise, Lily avait prit connaissance du mot et secoué la tête d'un air amusé. D'un bref regard, le Serpentard vit Black charrier silencieusement Potter qui le gratifia d'une claque derrière la tête tandis que le professeur Slughorn leur tournait le dos pour détailler certaines des indications marquées sur le tableau. Mais le comble pour le Serpentard fut lorsqu'il aperçu les Gryffondor au bord du lac, les filles et les garçons réunis autour de leurs devoirs. Severus les observait discrètement et sentit une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir alors que, profitant d'un moment d'hésitation de Lily, Potter se rapprocha d'elle par derrière et lui prit la main tenant sa baguette pour lui montrer le geste qu'il convenait de faire pour réussir le sort qu'elle tentait de faire depuis un moment. Le Serpentard la vit très nettement rougir, malgré la distance qui les séparait… Et il se promit de tout faire pour éviter que Potter ne réussisse enfin ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis tout ce temps… Il ne laisserait pas Lily tomber entre les griffes de Potter…

« Encore à regarder la Sang-de-Bourbe, Sev ? »

Il tressaillit, et reporta son attention sur ses camarades de maison. Mulciber fixait avec mépris les Gryffondor qui révisaient, alors qu'Avery secouait la tête d'un air affligé.

« Non, mentit aussitôt Severus avec aplomb. Je me demandais juste ce que je pourrai faire à Potter pour le remettre un peu à sa place. » ajouta-t-il en sortant de son sac un petit carnet noir, où il avait reporté tous les sorts et potions qu'il s'étaient créés ces dernières années et dont la plupart étaient griffonnés dans ses vieux livres de cours, à commencer par son livre de Potions de l'année précédente qui, à lui seul, comportait la moitié de ses inventions et expérimentations personnelles.

Il feuilleta un instant le carnet, en quête d'inspiration, bien qu'il connaisse son contenu par cœur. Finalement, un lent sourire étira ses lèvres…

S S S S S S S S S S

Severus n'eut guère longtemps à attendre pour pouvoir mettre son plan en action. D'ordinaire, il ne cherchait pas les ennuis face aux Maraudeurs, il se contentait de suivre les plans de ses condisciples…ou de subir les attaques des Gryffondor et répliquer en conséquence. Pourtant, cette fois, se fut lui qui mobilisa les autres Serpentard. Lui qui leur annonça son intention de se venger des humiliations passées que ses camarades de maison avaient subies, face aux manigances et blagues de mauvais goût des quatre garçons de Gryffondor. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à prendre la tête de son petit groupe 'd'amis' sur ce coup. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le soir-même, en attente, dans un couloir peu fréquenté du septième étage, où les Maraudeurs avaient, selon la rumeur, souvent été aperçu ces derniers temps.

Les Serpentard n'avaient pas eu longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre des murmures étouffés. Tapis dans l'ombre d'un passage, masqué par une lourde tenture, Severus et ses condisciples virent, rapidement les quatre Gryffondor apparaître dans leur champ de vision, réduit par la tapisserie qui les masquait à la vue des autres. Les Maraudeurs marquèrent un temps d'arrêt dans le couloir.

«- On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune dans une heure, comme convenu ? demanda Potter à l'adresse de ses acolytes.

- Ouais, pas de soucis, déclara Black avec bonne humeur. Et pas de folie, mec.

- Tu me connais, rétorqua Potter.

- Justement, observa Lupin d'une voix moqueuse.

- C'est bien de se sentir soutenu par ses amis, plaisanta Potter. Allez, à toute à l'heure. »

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard et Severus esquissa un sourire triomphal : Potter, isolé de ses trois copains…C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Les autres Maraudeurs restèrent un moment dans le couloir, murmurant à voix basse quelque chose dont les élèves en vert et argent ne perçurent que des brides.

«- Trois Gallions, Lunard, annonça finalement Black.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ? intervint Pettigrow.

- Tu n'as qu'à espérer que ça sera le cas, où il te faudra embrasser Mimi Geignarde, Peter. » observa Black en repartant en sens inverse, rapidement suivit par un Pettigrow qui protestait contre sa dernière remarque, et par Lupin.

Il y eut un instant de silence, les Serpentard s'assurant ainsi que la voie était libre.

«- On fait quoi, Severus ? demanda, finalement, Avery.

- Occupez-vous de Black et compagnie, décida aussitôt Severus. Moi, je me charge de Potter.

- Toi ? Seul face à Potter ? ricana Mulciber. Franchement… »

Severus sentit ses joues rougir, vexé par le propos de son camarade. Oh, bien sûr, physiquement, il n'était pas de taille à tenir tête à Potter en combat à mains nues mais, là, il serait simplement question d'un duel magique… Et là, Severus aurait largement l'ascendant sur son ennemi, il le savait.

« Tu veux parier ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement, piqué au vif.

Il allait leur prouver, de ce pas, que Potter n'était pas si invincible que ça.

« Dans ce cas, venez avec moi, mais vous me laisser lui régler son compte, seul. » décida-t-il.

C'est ainsi que les trois Serpentard partirent à la suite du Maraudeur qui avait commis l'erreur de se séparer de ses camarades. Courant dans le couloir, Severus en tête, ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper le Gryffondor, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans un autre couloir. Visiblement alerté par les pas précipités derrière lui, il se retourna brutalement et haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de votre Salle Commune à cette heure ? » lança-t-il sèchement.

Les trois Serpentard s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du Gryffondor, Severus légèrement en tête de son petit groupe.

« On pourrait te poser la même question, Potter. » observa-t-il narquoisement.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire suffisant.

« Je suis quand même plus près de ma Salle Commune que vous, il me semble, commenta-t-il en croisant les bras. Et j'ai une ronde qui m'attend, Rogue. Tu le saurais si tu avais pensé à consulter le calendrier des patrouilles. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. »

Rogue fit la moue : Potter n'espérait quand même pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, non ?

« Pas si vite, Potter, le rappela-t-il froidement. Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi. »

Le Gryffondor se figea et, lentement, se tourna vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Rogue ? » demanda, posément son rival de toujours.

Severus hésita, conscient des regards sceptiques que ses condisciples posaient sur lui.

« J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi, Potter. »

A sa plus grande surprise, le Gryffondor le fixa, l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire.

«- Je suis sérieux, Potter, insista Rogue profondément vexé par sa réaction.

- Et moi, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à écouter de telles stupidités, trancha-t-il. Alors retourner dans votre Salle Commune avant que je ne décide de vous enlever des points. »

Sur ce, il se détourna à nouveau d'eux et s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie. Ca en fut trop pour Severus, entendant ses camarades ricaner derrière lui, qui tira aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche.

« Stupéfix. » cria-t-il.

Le sortilège manqua de peu le Gryffondor, finissant sa course dans le mur. Potter se retourna vivement, les yeux brillants de colère.

«- A quoi tu joues, Rogue ? s'emporta-t-il. Non seulement il est défendu de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs mais…

- Un sort de stupéfixion ? marmonna Mulciber. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Sev ? »

Severus s'efforça de rester impassible, piquer au vif par les propos moqueurs de ses camarades. Il se devait d'en imposer à Potter…

« Bats-toi, Potter ! ordonna-t-il. Affronte-moi si tu te crois digne du courage de Gryffondor ! »

Son ennemi le fixa, déconcerté.

« Et à quoi ça t'avancerais ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec vos bêtises. Et j'enlève dix points à Serpentard. » conclut-il en se détournant à nouveau.

Cette fois, Severus vit rouge.

«- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Potter ! cria-t-il. Tu te défiles face au…

- Mais tu es vraiment un empoté, toi, s'impatienta Mulciber en poussant sans ménagement Severus et en tirant sa baguette à son tour. Agis, au lieu de parler ! Endoloris ! »

Potter se retourna promptement, sortant sa propre baguette.

« Protego. » siffla-t-il, juste à temps pour contrer le sortilège du Serpentard.

A présent, la colère du Gryffondor était presque palpable, tandis que Severus repoussait son condisciple.

«- Je vous avais dit de ne pas intervenir, protesta-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'une mauviette, Rogue ! cracha Avery. Ah ça, pour les beaux discours, tu sais y faire, mais après, t'es incapable d'agir.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna Severus. Et…

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre stupidité, gronda Potter. Expelliarmus. »

Le sort toucha Avery qui fut aussitôt projeté contre le mur derrière eux, sa baguette allant finir sa course, dans un gracieux arc de cercle, aux pieds de Potter.

« Laissez-le moi ! intima Severus, plus déterminé que jamais à en découdre. Impedimenta. »

Une fois de plus, le Gryffondor para son attaque, et répliqua d'un sort de Stupéfixion que Severus évita de justesse qui répliqua par le sort qui, il le savait, allait faire taire ses deux camarades, et lui apporter, sans aucun doute, la victoire.

« Sectumsempra ! » cria-t-il, adressant un regard haineux à son rival.

Celui-ci vacilla un instant et s'effondra sur le sol, du sang giclant de multiples entailles qui venaient d'apparaître sur le corps du Gryffondor. Sa baguette glissa de sa main, tombant dans un tintement sonore sur la pierre du sol.

Mulciber et Avery étouffèrent une exclamation horrifiée, alors que Severus contemplait avec satisfaction sa victoire ainsi acquise.

« POTTER ! »

Le hurlement, inattendu, fit sursauter les trois Serpentard qui, jusque là, fixaient la tache écarlate qui s'élargissait autour du Gryffondor. Severus blêmit en découvrant la jeune fille qui courrait vers eux, le teint pâle et la baguette à la main. Les trois garçons en vert et argent réagirent aussitôt et prirent la fuite, d'un commun accord sans plus attendre alors que Lily atteignait les lieux, prenant pleinement conscience de la situation.

« Non ! s'alarma-t-elle. Non ! Potter, dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la panique évidente de la jeune fille. Il pressa d'autant plus l'allure, déterminé à mettre, au plus vite, le plus de distance possible entre eux et les lieux de l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lancer un sort pareil ? » s'enquit Avery, apparemment choqué.

Severus ne répondit pas.

S S S S S S S S S S

_Voldemort avait reprit place dans son fauteuil et deux sorciers vêtus de robes noires et masqués se tenaient, à présent, de part et d'autres de leur maître. Les prétendants se tenaient devant eux, silencieux, attendant d'être appelé avant de venir prêter serment d'allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus vit, sans le voir, Avery s'agenouiller devant leur nouveau maître, comme le leur avait expliqué un Mangemort peu de temps avant la réunion. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre autre que celle de servir la cause, celle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il frissonna à cette perspective mais, pour le moment, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier…_

S S S S S S S S S S

La gifle retentit, avec force, dans le hall d'entrée, sous le regard ahuri des quelques élèves présents à ce moment. Severus recula, effaré, la main sur la joue, face au regard brillant de colère de la jeune fille qui avait, autrefois, été sa meilleure amie. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette sombre soirée, où Severus avait agit sous le coup de la colère. Et c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait à nouveau le chemin de la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux du duel, découvrant un James Potter baignant dans son propre sang.

« Comment as-tu pu oser faire une chose pareille, Rogue ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aigue que de coutume.

Il baissa la tête, fuyant le regard accusateur de Lily, incapable de soutenir le regard vert émeraude qu'il connaissait, pourtant, si bien.

« Tu aurais pû le tuer ! Tu aurais eu sa mort sur la conscience ! »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Ca n'aurait pas été une très grande perte. » murmura-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, la Gryffondor l'avait entendu.

« Tu es vraiment immonde, Rogue ! hurla-t-elle. Tu as recouru à la magie noire contre lui, tu aurais pû le tuer ! »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes petits amis de Serpentard, ou que ces stupides Mangemorts. »

Nouveau silence.

« James t'a sauvé la vie, l'année dernière, et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? reprit, un peu plus calmement Lily, bien que sa voix tremblait toujours d'une colère difficilement contenue. Je pensais te connaître, Rogue, mais finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Sirius ou James à une époque. »

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant.

«- Comme s'ils avaient vraiment changés…

- Ils ont changés, Rogue, et en bien… Contrairement à toi, rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, de façon à n'être entendu que par lui. J'avais demandé à James de te laisser tranquille, je lui avais fait promettre de ne plus s'en prendre à toi sans raison… Et il a tenu sa promesse. Alors que toi… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour tout le monde qu'on en reste là, tous les deux, déclara-t-elle. Nous sommes devenus trop différents l'un de l'autres et je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier le Severus Rogue que tu es devenu. Je te pensais plus réfléchit que ça et, finalement, j'ai eu tort. Au revoir, Severus ! » lâcha-t-elle en lui adressant un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Severus, la mort dans l'âme, la suivit du regard, alors qu'elle rejoignait le petit groupe de Gryffondor qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Il vit Potter, fraîchement sortit de l'infirmerie, passer un bras autour de ses épaules et se pencher légèrement vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle secoua négativement la tête et releva la tête, pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se blottir contre lui.

Severus laissa entendre un ricanement amer en constatant son erreur : Au lieu d'éloigner Lily de Potter, son règlement de compte avec le Gryffondor n'avait fait que les rapprocher. C'est comme si, par cette attaque, il avait jeté la jeune fille dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre les deux Préfets-en-Chef au cours des deux semaines que Potter avait passé à l'infirmerie de l'école, mais les rumeurs disaient que Lily n'avait quasiment pas quitté le chevet de son condisciple durant tout ce temps et Severus préférait ne pas en savoir d'avantage. Il se détourna et gagna les sous-sols de Poudlard pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Chemin faisant, il ne pu s'empêcher de songer que Potter et Lily s'étaient abstenus de révéler le noms des personnes qui avaient participés à l'attaque. Il renifla dédaigneusement : les Gryffondor et leurs beaux principes… Désespérant !

S S S S S S S S S

_« Severus Rogue. » appela le Mangemort placé à gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Le concerné revint à la réalité du moment et s'avança, d'un pas assuré, vers sa destinée qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait d'oublier cette amitié perdue par sa faute, par l'erreur qu'il avait commise en s'en prenant ainsi à Potter…_

_Il s'agenouilla face à Voldemort, inclinant respectueusement la tête, tandis qu'il prêtait serment d'allégeance. _

_« Ce sectumsempra avait vraiment été l'erreur de trop. » songea-t-il._

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Fin…

J'espère que ça vous aura plût, surtout que c'est bien la première fois que je tente une fic du point de vue de Rogue Je me suis dit que ça serait 'amusant' de se dire que, par une étrange ironie du sort, se serait Rogue qui aurait permis à Lily de se mettre avec James… Bien que son intention était tout autre au départ, bien sûr Rogue n'est pas un personnage que j'aime exploiter mais bon, là, franchement, c'était trop tentant… Et puis, depuis le T6, je m'étais déjà demandé si Rogue avait employé lui-même le sectumsempra 'contre ses ennemis' comme c'est indiqué dans le livre de Potions du Prince


	2. PDV de Lily Evans

Salut. Eh oui, ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas venue publier sur le site ^^ Déjà, panne d'inspiration (vive le syndrome de la page blanche qui a suivit la lecture du tome 7…), ensuite pas mal de boulot (et oui, une nouvelle vie, un boulot qui me demande un investissement non négligeable), quelques soucis de disparitions de brouillon et, SURTOUT, un refus de mon ordinateur à me laisser me loginer sur le site (ça faisait quand même 3 mois que je me battais avec…j'envisageais même de créer un nouveau compte…mais, au final, j'ai juste changé d'ordi et tout vidé sur celui-ci et c'est repartit)… Bon, avant de revenir à « Deux mondes, deux destins » et « Comme avant » (si il y a toujours des personnes intéressées), voilà, histoire de revenir dans mes tendances habituelles, un autre point de vue de l'attaque.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, l'histoire qui sert de base aux fanfictions est à JK Rowling. (qui aurait quand même pû éviter la fin fleur bleue qu'elle nous a faite -_- (avis très personnel ^^))

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

La Bibliothèque était presque déserte en cette fin d'après-midi. Un silence feutré régnait sur les lieux, à peine troublé par le bruissement d'une page distraitement tournée, une toux discrète ou le crissement d'une plume sur un parchemin. C'était donc l'endroit le plus approprié pour travailler au calme, raison pour laquelle Lily s'y était, comme souvent, réfugiée, installée à une table du fond, à l'abri des regards et de toute interruption intempestive… Du moins en principe.

« Eh, Evans ! »

La jeune fille soupira, agacée. Même dans ces conditions, il parvenait à perturber sa concentration. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir où elle se trouvait ?

Il laissa entendre un léger rire.

« Honnêtement, Evans, tout le monde connaît ton penchant pour la Bibliothèque. » commenta-t-il en s'arrêtant en face d'elle.

Oh, génial ! Voilà qu'elle avait exprimé à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait…

« Et tu continues, soit dit en passant. »

Lily releva la tête et adressa un regard noir au garçon qui lui faisait face, le défiant d'en dire plus. Il ne parut guère impressionné par son attitude et se contenta de sourire d'un air désinvolte, remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Si leur relation était encore loin d'être amicale, elle s'était considérablement améliorée, particulièrement depuis le début de l'année. Il avait mûrit, même s'il conservait encore, à l'occasion, des attitudes quelques peu puériles. Elle, elle avait appris à le connaître et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait ainsi découvert de nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle avait, jusque là, ignoré.

« Toujours sur ton devoir d'Enchantement, à ce que je vois. » observa-t-il en désignant les grimoires et nombreux parchemins éparpillés sur la table.

Lily soupira.

« Pour la dernière fois, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Rien de très personnel, reconnut-il. Je venais juste te rappeler qu'on avait une réunion. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et se gifla mentalement. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle était tellement prise par ce devoir qu'elle devait rendre la semaine suivante qu'elle avait totalement oublié la réunion de Préfets à laquelle elle était sensé assister ce jour-là.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait nommé, parmi tant d'autres candidats potentiels au poste, James Potter en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Oh, bien sûr, le fait que Remus ait choisi de démissionner en sixième année de son poste de Préfet de Gryffondor avait probablement joué en la faveur du meneur des Maraudeurs, mais quand même… Préfet-en-Chef ?? Néanmoins, elle regrettait de moins en moins cette nomination et, depuis le début de l'année, elle avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme qui assumait, à sa plus grande surprise, son rôle avec sérieux.

Elle se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, les fourrant sans plus de cérémonie à l'intérieur. Seul son devoir d'enchantement bénéficia du privilège d'être soigneusement glissé dans un classeur avant de finir dans le sac, déjà bien remplit, de la jeune fille… Au point qu'elle se retrouva incapable de le fermer.

« Tu veux un coup de main, Evans ? » demanda James, apparemment amusé par ses vaines tentatives pour triompher du sac récalcitrant.

Elle pinça les lèvres, contrariée, et essaya, une fois de plus, de fermer le sac. Elle crû y être parvenue mais, dès qu'elle le souleva, le sac se rouvrit brutalement, déversant son contenu sur le sol, au plus grand désarroi de la jeune fille qui pesta aussitôt en se hâtant de récupérer ses affaires éparpillées à ses pieds, sans un regard à l'adolescent qui observait la scène. En fait, elle avait presque oublié sa présence, de sorte qu'elle fut quelque peu surprise de le voir s'agenouiller devant elle et entreprendre de ramasser livres et papiers disséminés sur le sol.

« Ca ira plus vite à deux. » se justifia-t-il, ayant vraisemblablement remarqué l'expression de la jeune fille.

Et, effectivement, ils rangèrent rapidement les affaires de la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor. James glissa le dernier livre dans le sac et le referma sans problème.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir un sac aussi lourd ? » s'étonna-t-il en le soupesant machinalement.

Lily haussa les épaules et voulut prendre son sac mais le jeune homme l'arrêta d'un geste.

«- Laisse, je le prend, annonça-t-il, hissant déjà le sac sur son dos, en plus de ses propres affaires.

- Mais…

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou on va finir par être en retard. » observa-t-il posément.

Sur ce, il se détourna et repartit vers la sortie. Surprise, Lily hésita un instant et se hâta de le rejoindre, vaguement gênée par l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre porter ses affaires. Mais, après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce soudain élan de galanterie du jeune homme ?

Tous deux quittèrent, sans un mot, la Bibliothèque.

« Tu as vraiment changé, Potter. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'escalier de marbre.

Pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un regard en coin, haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« Comment ça ? »

Lily haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, incertaine.

« Avant, tu aurais profité d'une telle occasion pour tenter de me draguer ou me demander de sortir avec toi. Tu m'aurais sortit une blague vaseuse, ou tu aurais trouvé une nouvelle raison pour frimer, même sans ta bande de copains avec toi. »

Il laissa entendre un rire étouffé.

« On mûrit tous un jour ou l'autre, Evans. »

Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Oui, tout le monde finit par mûrir un jour ou l'autre, même les cas les plus désespérés, apparemment.

Leur conversation reprit agréablement, alors qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième étage. Lily se surpris à apprécier la compagnie du Maraudeur qui, au final, se révélait parfaitement capable de discuter d'autres sujets que le Quidditch ou la drague. Tous deux échangeaient leurs idées au sujet du devoir de Métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné ce matin-là, lorsqu'ils aperçurent un autre Préfet au milieu du couloir. Un Préfet tristement connu des deux Gryffondor et qui s'efforçait de remettre rapidement son insigne sur sa robe d'uniforme. Lily tressaillit, appréhendant la rencontre qui allait, inévitablement suivre, connaissant l'inimité profonde qui opposait les deux garçons.

Oh bien sûr, Severus avait, depuis longtemps, perdu son statut de meilleur ami dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, depuis le jour où il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Evidemment, elle avait conscience qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère… Pourtant, ça avait été l'incident de trop qui avait mis fin à leur amitié rendue fragile par leurs années à Poudlard, dans des maisons différentes et diamétralement opposées. Quant à James, il avait, depuis ce même jour, cessé de s'en prendre au Serpentard sans raison. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui sauver la vie une fois, dans des conditions mystérieuses dont la jeune fille ignorait tout.

Rogue prit finalement conscience de leur présence et croisa, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard de la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire poli… Voilà ce qu'il restait de leur ancienne amitié : de brefs sourires, des discussions formelles… Elle jeta un bref regard en coin au garçon qui l'accompagnait, guettant sa réaction. Mais James demeura à la hauteur de ses attentes.

« Rogue. » commenta-t-il simplement, en guise de salut à l'attention du Serpentard.

Lily remarqua la moue haineuse du concerné alors que les deux Gryffondor arrivaient à sa hauteur. Elle fut troublée par son expression mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Ne sois pas en retard à la réunion, Rogue. » lui rappela posément Potter alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin sans plus de cérémonie.

Lily réprima un soupir, soulagée : Oui, Potter avait bel et bien changé, et elle en était heureuse. Elle avait peut-être perdu l'amitié de Severus mais elle commençait à gagner celle de James, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal, considérant que, pendant des années, elle l'avait véritablement exécré.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Trois jours paisibles durant lesquels elle s'était considérablement rapprochée des Maraudeurs. Au déjeuner, elle avait même été jusqu'à manger avec eux, en compagnie de ses amies. James, assis en face d'elle, avait réussit à la faire rire en lui disant, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, qu'il avait surpris le professeur Dumbledore à dévaliser le stock de Suçacides que les Elfes de Maisons conservaient dans une des armoires de la cuisine. Curieusement, imaginer le directeur piquer clandestinement des bonbons ne lui parut pas si difficile qu'elle l'aurait crû, surtout que, dans le même temps, à la table des professeurs, ils le virent sortir un desdits bonbons de l'une de ses poches et l'avaler sans plus de cérémonie. La veille, les deux Préfets-en-Chef avaient travaillés ensemble, à la Bibliothèque, sur le devoir qu'il leur faudrait rendre au professeur Flitwick.

_«- Mais non, Potter, le sortilège Emagi est avant tout fondé sur notre capacité à visualiser les choses, à rassembler nos idées sur un point précis._

_ - Pas dans le cas où il faudrait reproduire quelque chose qu'on a déjà vu, avait-il protesté posément. Là, il faudrait recourir à notre faculté à mémoriser ledit objet afin de le reproduire le plus fidèlement possible. »_

_Il y avait eu un silence, durant lequel la jeune fille avait examiné l'idée émise par son condisciple, puis…_

_«- En d'autre termes, on arrive à la conclusion que ce sortilège peut se décliner sous deux aspects qui…_

_ - privilégieraient tantôt l'une ou l'autre de ces facultés. »_

_Tous deux avaient alors échangés un regard entendu, satisfaits de cet accord commun._

Puis, durant le cours de Potions, alors qu'elle se détournait brièvement du chaudron qu'elle partageait avec Mary pour vérifier ses notes, elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir sur son livre de cours, ouvert, un papier soigneusement plié et marqué de son nom. Elle haussa les sourcils, déconcertée, tout en prenant le mot. Jetant un bref regard en direction du professeur Slughorn, s'assurant ainsi qu'il tournait le dos à sa classe tout en détaillant certaines des remarques qu'il avait mises au tableau, elle déplia le feuillet et le lissa machinalement. Elle ne pû réprimer un sourire en lisant les quelques mots qui y étaient notés : "_Très chère miss Evans, veuillez excuser mon audace, moi qui ne suis qu'un modeste élève dans l'art des Potions, mais, j'ose, malgré tout, interrompre vos concoctions pour vous posez une question :_ _Auriez-vous quelque chose de prévu, pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?_" Le message n'était pas signé, mais sa provenance était évidente : Potter. Elle s'abstint de se retourner et se contenta de secouer la tête, amusée… Elle entendit un bref échange de propos derrière elle, suivit du ricanement familier de Black, lui indiquant que les Maraudeurs avaient aperçu son geste, et l'interprétaient à leur façon. Entendant un reniflement dédaigneux sur sa droite, elle jeta un bref regard en coin à la table voisine, notant la façon dont Rogue s'acharnait soudain sur la découpe d'une queue de salamandre, ses cheveux gras masquant son visage à la vue de la jeune fille.. Elle replia discrètement le papier et le glissa dans son livre : Elle aurait largement le temps d'y réfléchir après le cours. Même si, en l'occurrence, elle ne voyait aucune objection à refuser une sortie amicale avec Potter, alors qu'il faisait tellement d'effort depuis quelques temps pour être le plus agréable possible. Sur ces entrefaites, les élèves de septième année s'étaient retrouvés, à la fin des cours, près du lac. Sur l'initiative de Remus, les Gryffondor s'étaient regroupés près d'un orme solitaire, à bonne distance d'un groupe de Serpentard de septième année, pour faire leurs devoirs. Tous avaient sortis leurs cours de Métamorphose pour travailler sur un sort particulièrement complexe que le professeur McGonagall leur avait enseigné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Lily comptait donc profiter de l'occasion pour s'entraîner, ayant rencontré quelques difficultés à le mettre en pratique pendant le cours. Malheureusement, les résultats n'étaient guère plus au rendez-vous près du lac qu'ils ne l'avaient été en cours…

« Un problème ? »

Elle sursauta, prise au dépourvu, et se retourna brièvement vers Potter qui se tenait derrière elle, l'air vaguement amusé. Piquée au vif, elle hésita un instant à la perspective de l'envoyer balader… A la place, elle se contenta de garder le silence. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Si je peux me permettre de te donner mon avis, je dirais que tu restes trop rigide dans ton geste. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à obtenir un résultat vraiment satisfaisant. » observa-t-il.

Lily haussa un sourcil. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

Remarquant probablement son expression, il se hâte d'éclaircir les choses.

« Tu as tendance à rester trop figée dans ton attitude, Evans, lorsque tu réalises des sorts en Métamorphose. En Enchantement, le problème ne se pose pas, tu es naturellement à l'aise dans cette matière et tes gestes sont plus fluides, plus spontanés. Alors que, en Métamorphose, tu cherches tellement à bien faire que tu te crispes, même si tu ne t'en rend probablement pas compte. »

Sans crier gare, il se rapprocha d'elle, toujours derrière elle et glissa sa main droite le long du bras de la jeune fille qui rougit aussitôt, plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé en sentant la tiédeur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle frissonna, et fut quelque peu soulagée qu'il soit derrière elle.

« Détends-toi, Evans, lui conseilla-t-il posément, indifférent à son trouble soudain. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Elle rougit encore plus. Leur proximité soudaine la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Son souffle tiède contre sa joue et sa main sur la sienne ne faisaient que la troubler d'avantage.

« Relax, Evans, lui glissa-t-il. Relâche-toi. »

Sur ce, il entreprit de lui montrer le geste 'juste' qu'elle peinait à réaliser jusque là. Lentement, il guida sa main droite dans une succession de mouvements, d'abord restreints puis plus amples, au fur et à mesure que Lily se laissait aller. Etrangement, la proximité du jeune homme lui semblait, tout d'un coup, presque normale, apaisante. Son esprit semblait, soudain, déconnecté du monde extérieur, seulement focalisé sur les pressions qu'il exerçait sur sa main et son bras, guidant ses gestes dans la réalisation du sort.

« Incline ton poignet, lui conseilla-t-il tout en lui faisant réaliser ledit geste, puis tourne. Plus souple le bras. Voilà. »

Un sort informulé plus tard, la pierre sur laquelle elle s'exerçait jusque là était devenue, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, une belle plante en pot, une orchidée aux couleurs chatoyantes. Un papillon étendit ses ailes d'un bleu profond sur l'une des feuilles de la plante.

« Et ben voilà, s'exclama James en relâchant sa prise sur le bras de sa camarade. Ce n'était pas si sorcier finalement. »

Lily esquissa un sourire au jeu de mot, de circonstance, du jeune homme, contemplant le résultat de son sort.

«- Merci, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre Gryffondor.

- De rien, répliqua-t-il en souriant largement. C'était un plaisir de t'avoir été utile à quelque chose. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire. » protesta-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle déposa un bref baiser sur la joue du garçon et se retourna rapidement, les joues écarlates, vers la plante.

« Mary ne va pas en revenir. » commenta-t-elle, en prenant le pot de fleur pour se hâter de montrer la fleur à son amie, restée avec les autres Gryffondor de septième année qui s'étaient rassemblés au bord du lac, quelques mètres plus loin, plantant là un James Potter totalement abasourdi.

Néanmoins, repensant soudain à quelque chose, elle se retourna vivement vers le Maraudeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, tant que j'y pense, on est de ronde, ce soir, toi et moi. On fait comme d'habitude. » conclut-elle avant de filer rejoindre les autres, sa plante dans les bras.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Elle soupira, jetant un bref regard à sa montre. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle attendait devant la salle de réunion des préfets, où elle retrouvait généralement son homologue masculin lorsqu'ils devaient effectuer des patrouilles ensemble, et toujours pas de James en vue. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant car, depuis qu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être à l'heure, au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

« Oh et puis zut ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée, cinq minutes plus tard. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que monsieur daigne se montrer. »

Elle soupira, quelque peu déçue de cette absence, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait pourtant rappelé, un peu plus tôt, qu'ils étaient chargés de surveiller les couloirs ce soir-là. Il devait encore être quelque part, à manigancer une nouvelle blague avec ses trois acolytes.

« Si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre. » songea-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur en prenant un passage camouflé derrière une tapisserie proche qui devait la mener au septième étage, d'où elle commencerait sa patrouille.

Arrivée à destination, elle s'engagea dans le couloir désert, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle savait, de source sûre, que les Maraudeurs avaient tendance à roder dans les parages depuis quelques temps. Elle aurait donc probablement plus de chance de les trouver ici. Des éclats de voix, au détour d'un autre couloir, attirèrent soudain toute son attention. Intriguée, elle pressa le pas, tirant sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe d'uniforme : Elle allait peut-être ainsi pouvoir surprendre les Maraudeurs dans la préparation d'un nouveau méfait, et elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de faire payer au meneur de ce petit groupe le fait d'avoir oublié ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef et, surtout, de l'avoir ainsi laissé poireauter, seule.

Elle se figea, en arrivant dans le couloir d'où provenaient les éclats de voix. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors était bien différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue : trois garçons se tenaient dans le couloir, les yeux fixés sur un quatrième élève, étendu sur le sol… Un élève qu'elle identifia aussitôt.

« POTTER ! » cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les trois autres élèves, tous arborant sur leurs robes les armes de Serpentard.

Elle courut vers eux, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

L'apercevant, les Serpentard battirent en retraite, espérant visiblement éviter une sanction quelconque. Lily ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en reconnaissant la silhouette familière de son ancien meilleur ami, accompagné de ses deux camarades, Mulciber et Avery. Mais elle n'eut guère l'occasion de s'appesantir sur le sujet car, au même instant, elle découvrit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'autre Gryffondor. Elle se sentit pâlir, horrifiée, face au corps inerte, baignant dans une flaque écarlate, du jeune homme.

« Non ! s'alarma-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux auprès de son camarade. Non ! Potter, dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Pour toute réponse, il bougea lentement la tête, livide.

« E…Evans, tu… » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Lily sentit ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux s'embuer, alors qu'une panique croissante s'emparait d'elle.

« Ne dis rien, le supplia-t-elle. Je… »

Elle inspira et, réalisant que les nombreuses entailles qui marquaient le corps et le visage du garçon ne cessaient guère de saigner, prit l'initiative d'essayer, au moins, d'y mettre fin. S'efforçant au calme, les mains tremblantes, elle prononça, l'un après l'autre, les différents sorts de soins et de fin de sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, sans obtenir le moindre résultat. A cette constatation, sa panique se décupla encore plus. Le plus simple serait d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Mais le couloir était désert en cet instant, et la seule idée de laisser seul son camarade le temps de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie lui paraissait inconcevable. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et vite : Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Potter se vider de son sang sans rien faire. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit, se glissant à travers ses pensées embrumées par l'anxiété.

« Mindy ! » appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un claquement sec se fit entendre et une petite Elfe de Maison apparut dans le couloir. Mindy avait, très tôt, pris la jeune fille en affection, depuis que, un jour où, en première année, elle n'avait pas le moral, Remus lui avait montré comment accéder à la cuisine. La petite créature s'était, ce jour-là, chargée de la Gryffondor et, depuis, même s'il répugnait à Lily de solliciter ainsi les services d'une créature réduite ainsi à l'esclavage par la communauté sorcière, l'Elfe s'était toujours proposée de lui être utile.

«- Miss Lily ? demanda poliment l'Elfe, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant la scène.

- Va prévenir Madame Pomfresh, Mindy. Vite. »

L'urgence dans la voix de la jeune fille incita la petite créature à obtempérer sur le champ. L'Elfe disparu sans plus de cérémonie. Deux minutes plus tard, qui avaient paru une éternité à la Préfète-en-Chef, il y eut un autre claquement sec et Mindy réapparue dans le couloir, tenant par la main une infirmière en chef totalement déconcertée. Madame Pomfresh pâlit en apercevant les deux Gryffondor.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-elle en se glissant rapidement auprès du garçon.

Lily secoua la tête, livide, ses deux mains crispées sur l'une des mains de son camarade à présent inconscient.

«- Je…je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état pendant ma ronde. Je… Je n'ai rien pû faire…

- Il faudrait l'emmener sur le champ à l'infirmerie, déclara l'infirmière. Mais, dans son état…

- Mindy… » cria Lily d'une voix aiguë.

Mais l'Elfe avait déjà anticipé sur sa demande, saisissant l'une des mains de Madame Pomfresh, et l'un des bras de la jeune fille, et tous se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt dans l'infirmerie trop blanche et silencieuse de l'école. Aussitôt, l'infirmière se hâta vers son bureau, ordonnant à Mindy d'aller avertir le directeur et laissant Lily à genoux sur le sol, serrant toujours étroitement la main du jeune homme étendu par terre.

« Accroche-toi, Potter, tiens bon. » souffla-t-elle, angoissée, alors que l'Elfe de Maison disparaissait dans un craquement sonore.

Sentir, sous ses doigts, le pouls du Maraudeur sous sa peau tiède avait quelque chose de rassurant : Au moins était-il toujours en vie, malgré le sang qu'il perdait toujours. Elle se sentait impuissante face à l'état de James. Et elle ressentit une profonde colère en pensant à ce que les trois Serpentard avaient fait : lancer un tel maléfice sur un autre élève de Poudlard. Si elle n'était pas venue dans ce couloir… Elle frissonna à cette perspective, s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit la vision d'un corps sans vie, totalement vidé de son sang, gisant dans une mare écarlate au beau milieu du couloir.

Madame Pomfresh revint au même instant, déposant sur le sol divers flacons ainsi que sa baguette.

« Aidez-moi à lui enlever son uniforme, Miss Evans. Vite ! » intima l'infirmière, l'arrachant ainsi à ses sombres réflexions, tout en appliquant déjà le contenu d'une des bouteilles sur les marques qui apparaissaient sur le visage et le cou du garçon.

Lily eut une brève hésitation.

« Vite ! » la pressa l'infirmière en tentant d'enlever, d'une main, la robe d'uniforme du Maraudeur.

Lily se ressaisit et entreprit de l'aider à enlever son uniforme à son condisciple, révélant ainsi de nombreuses marques ensanglantées, provoquées par le sortilège auquel il avait été soumis. Elle écarquilla les yeux, découvrant alors l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par le sortilège, ou plutôt le maléfice, employé par les Serpentard. La peau du Gryffondor était recouverte de larges entailles écarlates, que Madame Pomfresh se hâtait de soigner, les recouvrants d'une importante quantité de ses préparations dont elle avait le secret. Les bras, les jambes, le torse, le dos,… Chaque parcelle de peau découverte révélait de nouvelles plaies à soigner, et augmentait la colère de la jeune fille. Quel que soit le maléfice employé, il aurait pû être mortel si elle n'avait pas surpris les Serpentard sur les lieux. Elle ne sû jamais combien de temps elles passèrent à soigner, une par une, les marques qui recouvraient le corps du Maraudeur, Madame Pomfresh traitant,une après l'autre, les blessures, Lily la secondant de son mieux, satisfaisant la moindre de ses demandes.

Enfin, l'infirmière soupira, l'air lasse, achevant une dernière application de sa préparation sur l'un des avant-bras du garçon, puis entreprit de l'inspecter sous tous les angles, pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus la moindre plaie ouverte. Les saignements avaient cessés, au plus grand soulagement de Lily.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » s'enquit la jeune fille, anxieuse.

L'infirmière, son inspection terminée, la fixa, l'air grave.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il devrait s'en remettre. »

Lily soupira, soulagée. Au même instant, on frappa à la porte, puis le professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, suivit du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière blêmit, alors que le directeur ne laissait transparaître aucune réaction, rejoignant l'infirmière d'un pas rapide, l'air grave.

«- Par la barbe de Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama la directrice adjointe.

- Tout laisse à penser que Potter a été l'objet d'un important maléfice, expliqua l'infirmière. Par chance, Miss Evans ici présente l'a trouvé à temps.

- Un maléfice ? Mais qui… »

Le professeur Dumbledore leva la main, la dissuadant d'en dire plus.

«- Je pense que, pour le moment, la question n'est pas de savoir qui est responsable de cette attaque, mais plutôt de voir comment se porte Monsieur Potter.

- Et bien, grâce à Miss Evans, j'ai pû intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, malgré qu'il ait, déjà, perdu beaucoup de sang. Normalement, il devrait s'en remettre. Même s'il risque d'en garder des marques. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, l'air grave. Il observa un instant le jeune Gryffondor, toujours inconscient, puis son regard se posa sur la jeune fille, pâle, agenouillée près de lui, sa robe d'uniforme et ses mains couvertes du sang du garçon qu'elle avait secouru. Le vieil homme voulu dire quelque chose mais Madame Pomfresh avait déjà repris la parole.

« Je pourrai vous parler un instant à mon bureau, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça puis, semblant penser à quelque chose, se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

« Minerva, puis-je compter sur vous pour prévenir ses parents ? »

La responsable des Gryffondor acquiesça, l'air grave.

« Et, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable de s'assurer que tous les élèves sont bel et bien dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. »

La directrice adjointe acquiesça à nouveau puis quitta rapidement les lieux. Dans le même temps, Madame Pomfresh installa, d'un sort, le Maraudeur dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Cela fait, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille silencieuse qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Miss Evans, pourrai-je abuser, à nouveau de votre temps ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Lily inspira, se tenant, l'air incertaine, à quelques pas du lit où avait été installé son camarade, se demandant vaguement ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la demande de Madame Pomfresh. En effet, l'infirmière l'avait chargé de nettoyer les marques écarlates laissées par les traînées de sang sur la peau du garçon. Aider l'infirmière à déshabiller le Maraudeur avait, déjà, été plutôt gênant mais là… Et, bien sûr, il lui faudrait procéder de façon moldue, au risque, sinon, de nuire à l'efficacité du traitement réalisé par l'infirmière. Comme le lui avait dit Madame Pomfresh avant de disparaître dans son bureau avec le directeur (et Lily, écarlate, était persuadé d'avoir vu Dumbledore esquisser un sourire amusé), elle avait trouvé le 'nécessaire' dans l'armoire la plus proche. De sorte qu'elle se retrouvait à présent seule, dans une situation qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir à se trouver confronter : à savoir face à un James Potter inconscient, et presque nu… Elle songea que plus d'une fille se serait damnée pour être à sa place.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ce genre de réflexions de son esprit. Elle inspira profondément puis s'approcha. Elle se sentit pâlir en prenant pleinement mesure du travail qui l'attendait : de nombreuses plaies parcourraient le corps du jeune homme. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahit, en repensant aux trois Serpentard qu'elle avait surpris autour du Maraudeur. Elle ignorait qui, des trois, avait lancé le maléfice, mais elle leur ferait payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cet acte déplorable. Réalisant que ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de la colère, et probablement aussi des nombreuses émotions auxquelles elle avait été soumise depuis le début de la soirée, elle s'efforça au calme. L'esprit un peu plus clair, elle retroussa les manches de son uniforme. Cela fait, elle s'empara de l'éponge posée sur la table de chevet, la plongea dans la bassine d'eau savonneuse, l'essora soigneusement puis, après une nouvelle inspiration, entreprit de la passer sur la peau rougie par le sang du bras gauche du garçon. Ses propres mains, mais aussi sa robe d'uniforme, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise proche, étaient tachées de ce même sang qu'elle s'affairait à nettoyer mais, pour le moment, elle ne s'en souciait guère, seulement concentrée sur sa tâche. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'appliqua à passer entre les différentes entailles, longues et profondes, qui marquaient sa peau, plus pâle que de coutume, ôtant minutieusement les traînées écarlates qui persistaient. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au torse du garçon.

« Idiote. » se sermonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Néanmoins, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle était seule dans l'infirmerie, en dehors de Potter qui, heureusement, restait toujours sans connaissance. A la réflexion, elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il venait à se réveiller… Elle rougit encore plus à cette perspective, et se hâta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Reprenant son travail, elle se surprit à songer, tandis qu'elle passait l'éponge sur son torse, que, finalement, les filles qui vantaient, haut et fort, le physique du garçon n'avaient pas si tort que ça. La pratique intensive du Quidditch devait y être pour beaucoup, donnant au jeune homme une musculature harmonieuse, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait en fait.

Un claquement sec la tira de ses réflexions. Elle se retourna, pour se trouver presque nez à nez avec Mindy.

«- J'ai récupéré ceci dans le couloir du septième étage, Miss Lily, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant deux baguettes magiques.

- Merci, Mindy. Je les confierai au professeur Dumbledore, il se chargera de retrouver leur propriétaire. »

La petite Elfe s'inclina.

« Miss Lily aurait-elle besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? » s'enquit-elle.

Lily eut un maigre sourire.

« Non, merci, je pense que tu en as assez fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Merci pour tout. »

Les oreilles de Mindy frémirent et elle s'inclina à nouveau, avant de quitter les lieux. Lily observa un instant les deux baguettes qu'elle tenait. Si la plus sombre des deux ne lui disait rien, et devait vraisemblablement appartenir à l'un des Serpentard, elle devinait aisément à qui pouvait bien appartenir la deuxième, soigneusement entretenue. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de voir James s'en servir, en sept ans qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard. Elle déposa les deux items magiques sur la table de chevet et reprit la tâche qui l'occupait jusque là. Elle achevait son travail lorsque la porte menant au bureau voisin s'ouvrit sur Madame Pomfresh et le directeur. Tous les deux avaient l'air soucieux. L'infirmière rejoignit rapidement la jeune fille, et entreprit de contrôler l'état de santé de son patient.

« Pourrai-je vous poser quelques questions, Miss Evans ? » intervint, posément, le directeur.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant un bref instant le regard bleu, et grave, du vieux sorcier. Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et, quittant le chevet de son camarade pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle rejoignit Dumbledore, qui se tenait près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

« Je pense que Monsieur Potter vous sera redevable, commenta-t-il posément. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, Miss Evans. »

Lily baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement.

« N'importe qui en aurait fait autant, professeur. » murmura-t-elle.

Il laissa entendre un rire amer, ce qui surpris quelque peu la jeune fille qui releva aussitôt la tête.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Miss Evans, reprit-il d'une voix neutre. En ces temps qui courent, ce genre d'acte a malheureusement tendance à se faire rare. D'autres personnes moins…scrupuleuses dirons-nous, n'auraient pas pris la peine de donner l'alerte, ou auraient préféré jouer la carte de l'ignorance, pour ne pas faire l'objet de questions gênantes. »

Il soupira et rencontra le regard de la jeune fille.

« Vous possédez des qualités rares, Miss Evans, d'autant plus en des temps aussi troublés. Ca serait fort dommage de ne pas en faire profiter d'avantage vos amis, et ceux qui s'intéressent à vous de façon fort peu dissimulée je le reconnais. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, surprise. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire amusé, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur amusée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

«- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Voyons, Miss Evans, n'est-ce pas évident ? Tout le monde sait, à Poudlard, que, depuis des années, vous faites l'objet d'une attention bien particulière. Une attention que vous avez toujours rejeté jusqu'à présent. »

Si Lily pensait avoir été déjà embarrassée jusque là, elle se trompait lourdement, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux au sol, cramoisie.

« Cette personne possède également de nombreuses qualités, vous savez, reprit joyeusement Dumbledore, apparemment ravi. Cela étant dit, pour en revenir à ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je pense qu'il ne serait pas superflu d'accorder cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre détermination à sauver la vie d'un de vos condisciples. Et je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui est à l'origine de cette agression envers votre camarade ? »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, revoyant très nettement les trois garçons qui s'étaient enfuis en l'entendant arriver. Les armes de Serpentard qui ornaient leurs uniformes. Les silhouettes familières des trois élèves… La moue haineuse de Severus lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé dans le couloir quelques jours plus tôt… Son reniflement dédaigneux, en Potions, lorsqu'elle avait reçu le mot de James…

Des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent alors de ses réflexions. L'infirmière interrompit brièvement son contrôle des blessures du Maraudeur, croisant un bref instant le regard du directeur qui inclina légèrement la tête en retour.

« Entrez ! » lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Black s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie, l'air anxieux, suivit, plus calmement, par le professeur McGonagall, Remus et Pettigrow. Le premier entré se figea en apercevant Lily, son expression changeant radicalement.

«- Toi…

- Sirius. » intervint fermement Remus.

Sans crier gare, il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille et serra Lily, figée par la surprise, dans ses bras. Déconcertée, elle jeta un regard troublé vers Remus qui se contenta de sourire, amusé.

«- Euh… Black ? tenta-t-elle.

- Merci, Evans, Merci.

- Euh…, je n'ai rien fait de…

- Rien fait ? s'exclama Sirius en s'écartant. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Evans !

- Le professeur McGonagall nous a expliqué que c'était toi qui l'avais trouvé, observa Remus. Si tu n'étais pas passée dans ce couloir…

- Si je n'avais pas eu assez de l'attendre, je n'aurais pas commencé la patrouille sans lui. » répliqua, posément, Lily.

Sirius se tourna vers ses deux camarades.

«- On aurait dû rester avec lui, déclara-t-il avec gravité. Les Serpentard n'auraient pas osé s'en prendre à nous quatre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse à penser qu'il s'agit des Serpentard, Monsieur Black ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Sirius tressaillit, semblant, enfin, remarquer la présence du vieux sorcier.

« Seuls les Serpentard pourraient s'en prendre à un autre élève en recourant à des maléfices, rétorqua froidement Sirius. Et à mon avis, Rogue est dans le coup. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et, jetant un regard vers le directeur, elle constata qu'il avait adopté une expression similaire.

« Vous devriez éviter les jugements hâtifs, Monsieur Black, intervint-t-il. Innocent tant que nous ne disposons pas de preuve pour accuser qui que se soit. »

Sirius laissa entendre un reniflement méprisant. Madame Pomfresh quitta enfin le chevet du Maraudeur alité.

« Monsieur le directeur, professeur McGonagall, j'aimerai vous voir un instant dans mon bureau, lança-t-elle, à l'intention des deux adultes. Et vous quatre, mon patient à besoin de calme, même si je doute fort qu'il ne se réveille dans l'immédiat. » conclut-elle en adressant un regard d'avertissement à Sirius, avant de disparaître dans son bureau en compagnie de Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall.

Il y eut un bref silence dans l'infirmerie, puis les trois garçons rejoignirent le chevet de leur ami.

«- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Rogue est dans le coup ? s'enquit Peter, l'air inquiet.

- C'est bien le seul Serpentard que James aurait pû hésiter à affronter, depuis cette stupide promesse qu'il a faite à Ev…

- Sirius ! » le coupa sèchement Remus, en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Lily blêmit. Et si Black avait raison ? Et si, en faisant promettre à James de ne plus embêter Rogue, elle l'avait conduit à subir l'attaque des trois Serpentard ? Dans ce cas, elle était responsable de cet incident…

«- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Lily, intervint posément Remus. Cela faisait un moment que les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Nous aurions dû rester plus méfiants.

- Mais, si je ne lui avais pas demandé…

- Il aurait quand même hésité à répliquer, alors qu'il savait qu'il devait te retrouver à la salle des Préfets pour votre patrouille, qu'il n'était pas vraiment en avance et qu'il sait parfaitement que tu apprécies la ponctualité. » conclut Remus en souriant.

Sirius se glissa auprès de son meilleur ami.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Il a des coupures partout sur le visage, observa-t-il.

- S'il n'y avait que sur le visage, il est recouvert d'entailles semblables. » répliqua machinalement Lily.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, surpris.

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'enquit Sirius, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Lily se sentit rougir, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.

« Je… J'ai dû aider Madame Pomfresh et… »

Sirius éclata de rire. Lily rougit encore plus, gênée, d'autant plus que, à présent, même Remus et Peter souriaient, amusés.

«- Quand, il va apprendre ça…

- Eh, je t'interdit de le lui dire, Black, protesta vivement Lily.

- Tu plaisantes ! Ca sera amusant de le lui dire. Il va regretter d'avoir été inconscient à ce moment-là, tu peux me croire… D'ailleurs…

- Black, tu as ma parole que, si tu lui en parles, je te le ferai payer très cher. »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius sourit largement.

« Tu as apprécié la vue, au moins, j'espère ? » demanda-t-il paisiblement.

Lily piqua un fard, terriblement gênée. Oh, il allait le lui payer…

« Comme c'est mignon. » gloussa-t-il, ravi par la situation.

S'efforçant à se ressaisir, Lily le fusilla du regard. Il se tut un bref instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire assuré.

«- Cela étant, j'avoue que si James est pas mal en son genre, je suis quand même le mieux foutu de nous tous. Eh ! s'indigna-t-il alors que Remus le gratifiait d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Toujours aussi modeste, Black, observa Lily, sarcastique.

- Non, réaliste, rectifia-t-il en souriant largement. Cela étant dit, je suis prêt à parier que, d'ici peu, James sera sur pieds.

- Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faudra sûrement du temps pour se remettre.

- James est un battant, riposta Sirius. Ca ne l'empêchera pas de vite récupérer, assura-t-il. D'autant plus s'il bénéficie d'une 'aide-soignante' telle que toi, conclut-il, malicieusement.

- Black, ça suffit les sous-entendus immatures… » râla Lily, irritée par son trouble croissant.

Il esquissa un sourire triomphant, mais garda le silence, observant un instant ses amis, la jeune fille puis la porte du bureau.

« En tout cas, tu lui as sauvé la vie, et pour cela, nous te sommes redevables, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Si tu n'étais pas venue dans ce couloir… »

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois adultes.

«- Ses parents ne devraient pas tarder, observa Dumbledore, à l'intention de l'infirmière. Il y a deux trois choses dont je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec eux, je peux compter sur vous pour me signaler leur venue, Pompom ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur.

- En attendant, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce maléfice qui n'aurait jamais dû être employé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, reprit-il posément. Et faire le point avec les responsables de maison, en ce qui concerne les absences éventuelles, même si je doute fort que les fautifs se soient attardés hors de leurs dortoirs.

- Et concernant ces quatre là ? s'enquit l'infirmière en désignant les élèves de Gryffondor rassemblés près de leur camarade.

- Ils peuvent rester, s'ils le souhaitent, auprès de leur camarade. » répondit joyeusement le vieux sorcier.

Les trois garçons esquissèrent un sourire à cette déclaration du directeur de l'école. Lily s'agita nerveusement : Quoi que Remus puisse dire, elle avait, sa part de responsabilité dans ce règlement de compte qui aurait pû être fatal au meneur des Maraudeurs. Elle se devait donc de rester aussi longtemps que possible, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il se remettrait bien… Même si cela risquait de lui valoir de nouvelles remarques de Black.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Lily soupira et jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre. Plus de neuf heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des Maraudeurs à l'infirmerie. Elle se frotta machinalement les yeux, fatiguée, avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon alité et toujours inconscient. Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient restés avec elle, jusqu'à l'arrivée des parents de leur ami, deux heures auparavant. La jeune fille était restée à l'écart, laissant les Potter et les garçons entre eux. A présent, le couple Potter s'entretenait avec le professeur Dumbledore dans la pièce voisine, en compagnie de madame Pomfresh et de Sirius. Remus et Peter, quant à eux, avaient finalement regagnés la tour de Gryffondor, non sans avoir fait promettre à Sirius de les avertir dès que James se réveillerait.

« Vous devez être Lily Evans ? »

La concernée tressaillit et leva les yeux, pour rencontré le regard de Mrs Potter. Celle-ci eut un léger sourire, alors que, passé le premier moment de surprise, Lily acquiesçait fébrilement.

«- Euh oui…, répondit-elle dans un souffle, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter face à la mère de son condisciple.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, commenta Mrs Potter. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée, veuillez m'en excuser. Elizabeth Potter, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué, mon mari et moi, ce que vous aviez fait pour notre fils et je voulais vous en remercier. »

Lily rougit, embarrassée. Son interlocutrice esquissa un sourire amusé et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Se penchant légèrement sur son fils, elle passa affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, Miss Evans, observa-t-elle en se retournant vers la jeune fille. C'est un geste très noble de votre part. »

Lily s'agita sur sa chaise, plus troublée que jamais.

«- N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

- En tout cas pas ceux qui lui ont jeté ce sort, répliqua posément l'adulte. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurai préféré pouvoir vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, Miss Evans. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois où mon fils m'a parlé de vous depuis qu'il est à Poudlard.

- Il…vous a parlé de moi ? s'étonna Lily.

- Bien évidemment, répliqua Elizabeth comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Surtout ces derniers temps. »

Lily rougit à nouveau et baissa les yeux pour masquer sa gêne. Un silence troublé s'installa un bref instant.

« Il n'a pas dû vous présenter un portrait très élogieux. » observa Lily en adressant un regard incertain à l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils.

«- Bien au contraire, rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire bienveillant. Il m'a présenté le portrait d'une jeune fille qui m'a l'air très bien et responsable et qui n'a pas hésité, à plusieurs reprises, à le remettre à sa place, ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Il… il vous a dit ça ? s'étonna Lily, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Entre autres choses, oui, confirma l'adulte. James vous estime beaucoup, et, maintenant que je vous ai rencontrée, je comprends mieux pourquoi. »

Lily, les joues écarlates, croisa le regard chaleureux de Mrs Potter.

« En tout cas, j'espère avoir d'autres occasions de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, Miss Evans, déclara Elizabeth. Et je suis rassurée de le savoir en d'aussi bonnes mains, le temps qu'il se rétablisse. » conclut-elle avant de se lever, non sans avoir déposé un bref baiser sur le front de son fils avant.

Lily eut un timide sourire.

« Vous n'attendez pas qu'il se réveille ? » s'enquit-elle.

Elizabeth secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, malheureusement, mon mari et moi-même ne pouvons pas nous absenter trop longtemps. Mais je repasserai le voir, bien évidemment. Merci pour tout, Miss Evans, mais ne vous épuisez pas à la tâche pour autant. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Lily la fixa, déconcertée, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, rejoignant son mari dont les cheveux bruns en bataille laissaient clairement deviner de qui James tenait cette particularité physique. Sirius racontait quelque chose que Lily ne pouvait saisir de là où elle se trouvait mais cela lui valut un regard amusé de la part du petit groupe à présent rassemblé près de la pièce voisine.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Oh, Black allait le lui payer…

S S S S S S S S S S S S

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Evans. »

Lily secoua négativement la tête. Sirius soupira.

« Quelle tête de mule, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas en refusant de dormir qu'il se réveillera plus vite. Et rien ne t'oblige à rester ici. Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres en classe. »

Lily secoua, à nouveau, la tête dans un signe de refus.

« Pas tant que je ne serais pas certaine qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Sirius la fixa un instant, l'air songeur. Finalement, il haussa un sourcil.

«- Si ce que j'ai dit hier te tracasse à ce point, Evans, je le regrette sincèrement, observa-t-il avec une gravité des plus inhabituelles chez lui. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser de…

- Si, je n'aurai jamais dû lui faire promettre de ne plus s'en prendre aux autres sans raison, protesta Lily d'une voix lasse. Qui suis-je pour vouloir imposer ainsi mon opinion à d'autres ? Je ne suis qu'une élève comme une autre, d'origine moldue qui plus est, et je me permets de vouloir changer le comportement des autres… Je ne vaux pas mieux que ces imbéciles qui veulent à tout pris imposer leur point de vue aux autres. Je me dégoûte. »

Sirius la fixa, déconcertée par sa réaction.

« Evans, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je t'assure ! annonça-t-il en se plantant devant elle. C'est certain que James serait prêt à tout pour te faire plaisir mais c'est de sa propre initiative qu'il a fait en sorte, ces derniers temps, de ne plus provoquer Rogue sans raison… et non parce que tu le lui avais ordonné. Et je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose à la situation actuelle… Après tout, même Dumbledore avait l'air surpris par ce sort. Qu'est-ce que nous, de simples élèves, aurions pû faire face à un maléfice inconnu des sorciers les plus confirmés ? »

Lily le fixa longuement.

« J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu pouvais tenir des propos aussi sensés, Black. » observa-t-elle.

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ignores beaucoup de chose à notre sujet, Evans. Cela étant, que cela reste entre nous, je n'aimerai pas que cela s'ébruite et nuise à mon image de marque. » ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard entendu.

Lily eut un sourire.

« Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, tous les quatre. » avoua-t-elle finalement.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius esquissa un sourire énigmatique et porta son attention sur son ami.

« Et je suis prêt à parier que tu serais encore plus surprise, si tu acceptais de lui donner sa chance… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Oh, allez, Evans, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre à accepter, au moins une fois, son invitation ?

- Mais qui te dit que je refuserai ? »

Lily ne pû s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression abasourdie qu'afficha alors le Maraudeur.

« Tu acceptes enfin de lui donner sa chance ? insista Sirius, passé le moment de surprise. Pourquoi ? » ajouta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être parce que j'ai changé. Peut-être parce qu'il a changé. Peut-être parce que je le vois désormais sous un autre angle… Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de l'avoir vu presque nu pendant que j'aidais Madame Pomfresh !! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, les joues écarlates, en remarquant l'expression moqueuse de son condisciple.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Ben voyons, Evans, rétorqua-t-il. Alors, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? »

Lily baissa la tête, troublée et embarrassée.

« Je… Ces derniers temps, j'ai appris à le connaître. Je… J'ai découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité, que je préfère de beaucoup à celle qu'il affichait jusque là en présence d'autres personnes. Le James Potter serviable, gentil, drôle, intelligent et responsable était bien plus intéressant que celui arrogant, immature et frimeur qu'il était jusque là. Et puis, quand je l'ai vu, comme ça, dans le couloir… »

Elle se tût, gênée.

« Oh, et puis, ça ne te regarde pas, Black ! » conclut-elle sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius ricana mais se passa de tout commentaire, se contentant de la fixer.

« Je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre, au final, Evans. » déclara-t-il, au bout d'un instant.

Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, intriguée, mais elle dû se contenter du sourire énigmatique qu'il esquissa et de la petite lueur malicieuse qui animait désormais le regard du Maraudeur. Une petite lueur qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier, connaissant le phénomène qui lui faisait face.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Une semaine s'était écoulée, sans obtenir la moindre réaction du meneur des Maraudeurs, à la plus grande angoisse de la jeune fille. Plus le temps passait, plus son anxiété et sa culpabilité ne faisaient qu'augmenter, malgré les interventions des trois autres garçons de sa classe. Madame Pomfresh, quant à elle, n'avait cessé de l'inciter à retourner en cours, se heurtant à chaque fois à l'obstination de Lily, bien décidée à ne pas quitter le chevet de son condisciple tant qu'elle n'aurait pas, au moins, la certitude qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore, conscient des motivations de la jeune fille, était intervenu auprès de l'infirmière, non sans un regard amusé à la Préfète-en-Chef. Les trois Maraudeurs, quant à eux, passaient régulièrement et avaient, eux aussi, fini par renoncer à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable de l'incident. Ce jour-là, Remus était passé, à la fin des cours, pour lui transmettre ses devoirs.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Lily. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent alité dont elle ne lâchait toujours pas la main. Remus rit doucement dans son dos.

« Il s'en sortira, Lily, crois-moi, assura-t-il. Il ne partira pas sans avoir eu, au moins, la satisfaction de se voir accorder un rendez-vous par la demoiselle de ses rêves. »

Lily lui adressa un bref regard.

« Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'abandonne pas facilement, ajouta Remus. Malgré tes innombrables refus, il ne cessait de dire que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Alors, ne désespère pas, il est toujours en vie. Tu auras l'occasion de lui donner sa chance. » conclut-t-il d'une voix douce en posant la main sur l'une des épaules de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils. Une fois de plus, il avait deviné les pensées de la Préfète-en-Chef. Il avait compris ce qui la tracassait ces derniers temps, ce qui la poussait à rester, inlassablement, au chevet de son ami. Remus eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Au fait, reprit-il. L'autre baguette, c'était celle d'Avery. »

Lily lui adressa un bref regard en coin. Cette annonce, peu surprenante, confirmait bel et bien la présence des Serpentard ce soir-là, dans ce couloir isolé.

« Dumbledore a testé les deux baguettes. Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé le sort, précisa Remus. »

Lily acquiesça distraitement : Les propos du jeune homme ne faisaient que confirmer ses propres suppositions, à savoir que James avait probablement désarmé le Serpentard avant d'être touché par le maléfice… Ce qui laissait donc, en auteurs potentiels du sort, Mulciber… et Severus. Et Lily avait la désagréable conviction qu'il s'agissait plutôt de lui. Après tout, Mulciber était connu pour privilégier la force plutôt que la réflexion et, de ce fait, elle ne le voyait vraiment pas concevoir, ou au moins connaître, un sortilège inconnu au professeur Dumbledore. Seul Severus… D'ailleurs en y repensant… Elle l'avait déjà vu, à plusieurs reprises, en cours ou lorsqu'elle le retrouvait, seul, à la Bibliothèque, "_améliorer_" (pour reprendre ses propos) un sort ou une potion. D'autres fois, elle l'avait surpris, plongé dans des lectures mystérieuses ou dans ses réflexions, concentré sur un petit carnet noir, marmonnant des mots sans sens, barrant parfois des choses pour en griffonner d'autres l'instant d'après. Et, chaque fois, il se hâtait de cacher le livre ou le carnet dès qu'il remarquait sa présence et il refusait de lui dire ce qu'il faisait. Une fois, il lui avait simplement répondu, l'air triomphal, "_qu'un jour, son nom entrerait dans l'histoire et qu'il révolutionnerait l'art des sortilèges et des potions_."

« Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, annonça Remus en la ramenant brusquement à la réalité du moment. Pour l'instant, les Serpentard ont le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, seul James pourrait dire qui l'a attaqué. Nous aviserons donc, le moment venu. Mais… »

Il se tût soudainement, fixant son ami avec intensité. Au même instant, Lily sentit un léger mouvement entre ses doigts.

« P…Potter ? » souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant, fixant à nouveau le jeune homme alité en serrant plus encore sa main dans la sienne, pour sentir à nouveau ses doigts bouger.

La tête du concerné bougea légèrement sur l'oreiller, son teint paraissait un peu moins pâle qu'auparavant.

« Remus, il… il revient à lui ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée, avant de se rembrunir aussitôt. Je… je ne devrais pas être là ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien Préfet la retint par les épaules alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« Bien sûr que si, Lily, assura-t-il doucement. Et je pense même qu'il sera ravi de te voir à son réveil. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, au même instant, James dodelina faiblement de la tête et murmura un "Evans" à peine audible. Troublée, Lily ne quittait plus des yeux le visage encore trop pâle du jeune homme, retenant inconsciemment son souffle, sans plus se soucier du Maraudeur qui se tenait toujours près d'elle. A présent, elle serrait si fort sa main dans la sienne que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il cilla légèrement, une fois, deux fois,… et Lily croisa l'espace d'un instant les iris noisettes du garçon. Il referma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, apparemment surpris.

«- Evans ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Tu…

- Ne dis rien, Potter, le coupa-t-elle doucement, les yeux brillants, en relâchant un peu sa prise sur la main de son condisciple. Ne dis rien pour l'instant. »

Remus posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh. » annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Lily l'entendit vaguement partir, fascinée par le regard noisette qui ne lâchait plus le sien.

« C'est… un rêve. » murmura-t-il finalement.

Lily eut un maigre sourire.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'on vient de sortir d'un horrible cauchemar. » rectifia-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Lily était soulagée de voir les yeux noisettes du jeune homme s'animer, au fur et à mesure qu'il revenait pleinement à lui, retrouvant leur vivacité habituelle.

« Non, Potter, ne bouge pas ! » intima soudain Lily alors qu'il faisait mine de se redresser dans son lit.

Au même instant, comme pour lui donner raison, il laissa échapper une plainte sourde et reprit sa position initiale, croisant à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Potter, avoua-t-elle. Laisse donc le temps à ton corps de se remettre. » conclut-elle, serrant brièvement sa main dans la sienne.

Il la fixa longuement.

« Alors… Ce n'est pas un rêve ? »

Lily eut un léger rire face à l'insistance du Préfet-en-Chef.

«- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, confirma-t-elle simplement.

- Alors, Monsieur Potter, on se réveille enfin ? » s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en les rejoignant, suivie par Remus.

Lily s'écarta brutalement, relâchant du même coup la main du jeune homme qu'elle veillait jusque là, pour laisser la place à l'infirmière. Pendant que celle-ci s'occupait de son patient, après avoir fait apparaître un paravent, Lily se tourna vers Remus, pour découvrir le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. Elle prit alors conscience des larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, sous le coup de l'émotion et de la fatigue.

« Il…il est tiré d'affaire. » souffla-t-elle, avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de la laisser pleurer contre lui, tout en songeant que cette épreuve avait rapproché les deux Préfets-en-Chef et permis à Lily de voir clair en ses sentiments et réaliser que James comptait, malgré tout, plus pour elle qu'elle ne l'aurait crû.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Lily se réveilla, sentant une main passer doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle murmura et la main s'écarta aussitôt. Elle s'était endormie, la tête entre les bras sur le bord du lit, sur la chaise qu'elle occupait depuis déjà plus d'une semaine. Madame Pomfresh avait très vite soumis son patient à diverses potions et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait se reposer, interdisant de ce fait l'accès à l'infirmerie aux trois autres Maraudeurs, au plus grand dam de Sirius d'ailleurs. Seule Lily avait été, une fois de plus, autorisée à rester, et elle continuait à assister l'infirmière dans les soins donnés à son camarade. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que James avait reprit connaissance. Trois jours qu'il était soumis à de nombreuses potions de sommeil. Trois jours qu'il récupérait peu à peu. Trois jours où Lily était restée, en permanence, à son chevet. Elle avait, semble-t-il, finit par s'endormir elle aussi.

Levant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard noisette, dépourvu de lunettes, du jeune homme qui la fixait dans la pénombre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, apparemment. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Lily rougit légèrement à cette pensée et se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise. Elle le sentit serrer brièvement sa main, lui rappelant qu'elle s'était endormie en tenant la sienne, une curieuse manie qu'elle avait prise depuis l'attaque.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » s'excusa-t-il à voix basse.

Lily eut un faible sourire.

«- Je n'aurait pas dû m'endormir, de toute façon. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux. » répliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, vu la grimace qu'il fit.

« Madame Pomfresh pense que ça mettra du temps à se remettre, et que tu en garderas sûrement des marques. » observa posément Lily.

Heureusement, les marques les plus visibles, sur les bras et le visage du jeune homme, s'estompaient rapidement, laissant à penser que, sous peu, il n'en resterait plus de trace, contrairement aux entailles plus importantes, principalement sur son dos et son torse, qui mettaient plus de temps à cicatriser.

« Je…je suis désolée. »

James la fixa avec étonnement.

«- Pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé le sort.

- Mais c'est moi qui t'ai dit de laisser Rogue tranquille. Si…si tu ne m'avais pas écouté, tu…

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Evans, assura posément James en se redressant précautionneusement dans son lit pour s'adosser contre la tête du lit. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé d'autre choix que d'utiliser ma baguette, à des fins dissuasives, mais, même comme ça, je n'ai rien pu faire contre ce sort. Je t'assure que, même si j'avais voulu réagir, je n'en aurai pas eu le temps. »

Lily, sceptique, garda le silence sur ce point.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Rogue ait fait une chose pareille, je pensais que… »

James renifla.

«- Il ne vaut pas mieux que ses petits camarades de classe. Il est peut-être même pire qu'eux car il est bien plus ingénieux que ses condisciples. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui trouver jusque là, mais…

- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, seulement… »

Lily hésita.

« Il vivait près de chez moi et…il était bien le seul à ne pas me prendre pour un monstre, pour une bête de foire, avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. »

James la fixa un long moment.

« Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un monstre, objecta-t-il. Et, moi, je ne t'ai jamais traité de… enfin, tu sais… »

Lily eut un léger sourire.

«- Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire mais, à une époque, tu étais tellement…

- Arrogant ? Prétentieux ? Frimeur ? »

Lily sourit plus largement.

«- Oui, j'avoue… Et surtout, tu as eu le tort de critiquer le seul ami que j'avais à l'époque. Mais, heureusement, tu as changé depuis.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Evans, on mûrit tous un jour. » commenta-t-il philosophiquement.

Lily acquiesça distraitement, l'observant du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'efforçait de s'installer plus confortablement.

«- Tu sais, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si… si Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas pu intervenir à temps, reprit-elle finalement.

- Franchement, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, bien au contraire. En fait, tu m'as sauvé la vie, sur ce coup, en venant dans ce couloir et, sur ce point, j'ai désormais une dette envers toi. » conclut-il en la fixant gravement.

Lily se troubla, face au regard pénétrant qu'il lui adressa.

«- Je ne t'en demande pas tant mais… disons que j'apprécierai grandement de te savoir sur pied pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- On est de surveillance pour cette sortie ? » marmonna-t-il, apparemment agacé par cette perspective.

Lily sourit et secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« Pas particulièrement. C'est surtout que j'aimerai ne pas me retrouver seule alors qu'on m'y a invité. »

James se renfrogna, les sourcils froncés.

« Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Lily soupira et le fixa, agacée.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a invité, idiot ! »

Il cilla, la fixant d'un air étrange qui aurait probablement fait rire la jeune fille en d'autres circonstances.

« Mais… je croyais que… »

Lily sourit malicieusement.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir donné la moindre réponse jusqu'à présent… Et puis, quand je t'ai vu, comme ça, inconscient, dans ce couloir, j'ai réalisé que, si tu ne t'en étais pas remis, je n'aurai jamais pu te donner ta chance. Et… j'ai réalisé que…je m'étais attachée à toi bien plus que je ne l'aurai crû et que… je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre de cette façon. » conclut-elle, les joues écarlates, en détournant la tête.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Alors… tu accepterais vraiment de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans oser le regarder.

« Si tu es remis sur pied d'ici là, oui. »

Sans crier gare, il l'attrapa par le bras et la serra contre lui. Prise au dépourvu, Lily, plus cramoisie que jamais, se retrouva alors blottit contre le jeune homme, apparemment ravi.

« Merci ! Merci Evans, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai ! »

Lily se détendit contre lui. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

« Quand je sortirais d'ici, fais-moi penser à remercier Rogue. »

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir essayé de te tuer ? »

James éclata de rire et la relâcha.

«- Non. Je dirais plutôt pour nous avoir ainsi rapprochés, toi et moi.

- Peut-être… Il n'empêche qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. » rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Bref silence.

« Alors, promis, tu t'arrangeras pour être remis d'ici la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? » relança-t-elle.

James rit doucement.

« Tu as ma parole que je ne manquerai pas une occasion pareille. Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir enfin donné ma chance. »

Lily eut un timide sourire et se pencha légèrement, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du jeune homme qui, désormais, ne la quittait plus des yeux.

« J'espère bien ne pas avoir à le regretter. » murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit, visiblement troublé. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis, sans prévenir, elle déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son camarade de classe qui la fixa, abasourdi, alors qu'elle s'écartait, les joues en feu.

« Ce…ce…c'était… c'était pour quoi ce… ? » balbutia-t-il, clairement déstabilisé.

Lily sourit.

« Disons que c'est pour te remercier, déclara-t-elle. Et pour t'inciter à te rétablir rapidement. »

Il la fixa étrangement et Lily éclata de rire, amusée.

« Je te dois la vie et c'est toi qui me remercie, c'est le monde à l'envers, commenta-t-il. Je dois rêver là… Je dois en avoir le cœur net ! »

Sur ces mot, il l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser avec une douceur telle que Lily se sentit faiblir, sons cœur semblant manquer un battement sous le coup de l'émotion. Passé le premier moment de surprise, elle y répondit, de la même façon. Elle se sentait bien, loin de ses soucis, de ses états d'âme, alors qu'elle passait un bras autour du cou du jeune homme, glissant machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment nez contre nez, le vert émeraude soutenant le brun noisette. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Si j'avais sût, je me serais arrangé pour me faire à moitié assassiner par Rogue plus tôt. » lança-t-il, moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, elle le tapa, sans grande méchanceté, sur le bras, lui arrachant, malgré tout, une exclamation de douleur.

« Oh, pardon ! Excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié ! » réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée, en s'écartant brutalement.

Il eut un maigre sourire.

« C'est rien, je survivrais, assura-t-il. Mais, dis-moi, je vais enfin pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom sans me faire hurler dessus, désormais ? »

Lily pouffa à cette question. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien le jour où, en troisième année, agacée d'entendre des "Lily jolie" par ci et des "Lily" par là, elle avait finit par lui interdire de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Bien sûr… Mais pas de surnom loufoque ! » précisa-t-elle.

S S S S S S S S S S S S

Quatre jours plus tard, Madame Pomfresh autorisait enfin le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor à quitter l'infirmerie, agacée par les protestations de plus en plus véhémentes de James qui ne cessait d'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais aussi par les manifestations répétées, et de plus en plus bruyantes, de Sirius dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie (il en était venu à ensorceler toutes les armures de l'école pour leur faire faire de bruyants aller-retour devant la porte de l'infirmerie, en battant la mesure dans des marmites qu'il avait "emprunté" dans les cuisines de l'école). L'infirmière avait donc finit par laisser son patient sortir, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de se ménager, et avoir chargé Lily, la seule personne "sensée et responsable de cette bande de fous" (selon Madame Pomfresh), d'y veiller et de s'assurer qu'il prenne les diverses potions qu'elle lui avait prescrit. Ils avaient donc retrouvé les trois autres Maraudeurs dans le couloir. Sirius avait accueillit les deux Préfets-en-Chef, tout sourire, et avait déclaré qu'il voulait être le témoin au mariage. Ce à quoi Lily, finissant de remettre de l'ordre dans le couloir sinistré et en renvoyant les armures à leur place respective d'un sort, avait viré à l'écarlate, au plus grand amusement des garçons.

«- On n'en est pas encore là, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Ah, donc tu n'exclus pas d'en arriver au mariage, alors ? insista Sirius, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, riposta-t-elle.

- Donc tu n'envisages pas d'épouser notre binoclard préféré ?

- Je n'ai… Roh, Black, tu m'énerves ! »

Nullement impressionné par la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille, Sirius éclata de rire,.

« Je l'aime déjà, ta tigresse, James. » déclara-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le concerné passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui.

« Même pas en rêve, Si'. »

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille.

«- Au fait, Lily…

- C'est "Evans" pour toi, Black, riposta-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh, quel outrage ! ironisa Sirius sur un ton faussement affecté. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, _Lily_, tu as finalement préféré James ici présent au calmar géant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lily le fusilla du regard, comprenant l'allusion à ce qu'elle avait, un jour, dit au Maraudeur à la fin de leur cinquième année.

« Sirius, laisse tomber, vieux ! » rétorqua posément James.

Celui-ci fit mine d'être blessé.

«- Oh, et voilà qu'il prend déjà la défense de sa tigresse contre moi. C'est trop mignooooooon ! Non, non, pas la baguette, pas la baguette ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Lily, agacée, tirer sa baguette de sa poche.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises, Black, ou je te jure que je te défigures ! » grogna-t-elle.

Remus rit sous cape, en voyant l'expression inquiète de Sirius face à la menace de la jeune fille.

«- Que voilà une Lily bien bougonne, plaisanta le Lycanthrope.

- Eh, pourquoi Remus aurait droit de t'appeler par ton prénom et pas…. Ok, ok, j'me tais ! » s'exclama Sirius en se retrouvant avec une baguette entre les yeux.

Lily soupira et se cala un peu plus contre son compagnon qui la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu t'y feras. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en l'entraînant vers le hall d'entrée, les trois autres à leur suite (Peter sortant de derrière une tenture proche derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié en voyant Lily menacer Sirius de sa baguette).

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Promets-moi juste qu'il ne sera pas inclut dans la sortie à Pré-au-Lard… »

James rit légèrement.

« Sirius a beau être mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur et d'esprit, je n'envisagerais jamais de l'emmener avec nous à cette sortie. » observa-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je préférais en être sûre. On ne sait jamais avec vous. »

James sourit, amusé.

« Tu as ma parole que ça ne sera que toi et moi, à cette sortie. »

Les cinq Gryffondor rejoignirent rapidement le hall, presque désert en ce début de matinée, en dehors de quelques élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner. Parcourant machinalement la pièce du regard, Lily aperçu une silhouette tristement familière qui quittait, justement, la Grande Salle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je reviens. Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai à la Salle Commune. » lança-t-elle en s'écartant de son ami.

Sans laisser le temps aux trois garçons de réagir, elle fila directement vers l'objet de son attention qui, plongé dans ses réflexions, ne la remarqua pas tout de suite.

« Rogue ? » lâcha-t-elle sèchement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il tressaillit et releva vivement la tête. Il se troubla, l'espace d'une seconde en rencontrant son regard.

« Lily je… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et la gifle retentit, avec force, dans le hall d'entrée, sous le regard ahuri des quelques élèves présents à ce moment. Severus recula, effaré, la main sur la joue, face au regard brillant de colère de la jeune fille qui avait, autrefois, été sa meilleure amie.

« Comment as-tu pu oser faire une chose pareille, Rogue ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aigue que de coutume.

Il baissa la tête, fuyant le regard accusateur de Lily.

« Tu as faillit le tuer ! Tu aurais eu sa mort sur la conscience ! »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Ca n'aurait pas été une très grande perte. » murmura-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, la Gryffondor l'avait entendu.

« Tu es vraiment immonde, Rogue ! hurla-t-elle. Tu as recouru à la magie noire contre lui, tu aurais pû le tuer ! »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes petits amis de Serpentard, ou que ces stupides Mangemorts. »

Nouveau silence.

« James t'a sauvé la vie, par le passé, et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? reprit, un peu plus calmement Lily, bien que sa voix tremblait toujours d'une colère difficilement contenue. Je pensais te connaître, Rogue, mais finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Black ou James à une époque. »

Il eut un reniflement méprisant.

«- Comme s'ils avaient vraiment changés…

- Ils ont changés, Rogue, et en bien… Contrairement à toi, rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, de façon à n'être entendu que par lui. J'avais demandé à James de te laisser tranquille, je lui avais fait promettre de ne plus s'en prendre à toi sans raison… Et il a tenu sa promesse. Alors que toi… »

Lily secoua la tête.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour tout le monde qu'on en reste là, tous les deux, déclara-t-elle. Nous sommes devenus trop différents l'un de l'autres et je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier le Severus Rogue que tu es devenu. Je te pensais plus réfléchit que ça et, finalement, j'ai eu tort. Au revoir, Severus ! » lâcha-t-elle en lui adressant un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Elle sentit le regard du Serpentard dans son dos alors qu'elle rejoignait, le cœur gros, les Maraudeurs qui, au final, étaient restés l'attendre au pied de l'escalier de marbre. La tension accumulée ces deux dernières semaines était retombée, la laissant épuisée, moralement et physiquement, et attristée par la façon dont les choses avaient évoluées.

James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre de t'être reposée un peu, et d'avoir l'esprit plus clair, non ? » murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua négativement la tête et releva la tête, pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se blottir contre lui. Elle soupira. Au moins, cet incident avait eu du bon…, si on excluait le fait que James aurait pû y rester, car ça lui avait permis de voir clair en des sentiments qui demeuraient confus jusqu'à présent.

« Et si on retournait à notre salle commune ? » suggéra-t-elle, d'une voix lasse, la tête calée contre l'épaule de son ami.

Les quatre garçons acceptèrent la proposition et le petit groupe partit sans plus attendre en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Bon, des passages un peu bateau mais on voit que je suis plus habituée à ce genre de point de vue que celui de Rogue (différence du nombre de pages ^^)


End file.
